long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Duo Duo
Guardian Beast: Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen (Duo Duo) Description':'' A plant type beast. Plant type beasts don't need to be fed, be taken care of, or need special conditions to survive. As long as it touches the ground, it can replenish its energy from the earth. (R=7-9) She has snow-white, tender, flawless skin. Her beautiful swan-like neck and smooth, round shoulders make her look delicate. Her heart-shaped face is filled with smiles, giving her an unrivaled beautiful appearance. Lush, light green hair flowed from her head, decorated with a flower crown made of purple and green colored vines, emerald green leaves and pink flower buds. The flower crown glows with a golden light that radiates in all directions (not a torus / doughnut-shaped glow >>> Yue Yang thinks her crown is the most beautiful, natural, simple, fresh-looking flower crown.) Her eyes are sapphire blue. She has bouncy, plump, mountainous snow-white breasts with cherry-red nipples. They're the legendary 'Bouncing Boobs' (乳颤). At her back are a pair of 2-meter long wings (they look similar to Bloody Queen Red's wings). She has a small stomach, slender waistline, and a shapely navel. The small patch of green grass down below partially covers her secret garden (like soft, tender pink flower petals) between her thighs. Overall, she looked 18-19 years old. When she can't maintain this appearance any longer she reverts to a little loli about 10 years old. (R=312) Clothing: Large flower petals bloomed at her back and front, softly wrapping her chest and winding around her shoulders. The flower petals also wrapped her secret place and covered her whole body with an unmatched, beautiful flower robe, that only added to her charm and sex appeal. (R=312) Spitting Thorny Flower (when first contracted): It's one meter in height. It has a green stalk with giant leaves and a purple flower. All parts have thorns. The flower has only had two petals that look like a beast’s mouth. Inside the flower are hundreds of sharp teeth and slimy green poison that smells terrible. (R=7) Spitting Thorny Flower - Advantages: It can devour a dead body and evolve, leveling up using the powers contained in the dead body. Unless the plant is utterly destroyed it can be revived. (R=7) Spitting Thorny Flower - Disadvantages: Their movement speed is extremely slow and they lack intelligence. (R=7) Yue Yang obtained his Spitting Thorny Flower – Fighting Type, Level 1, from his sister, Yue Bing's grimoire. (R=7) His Spitting Thorny Flower eventually evolved into a Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen that he named Duo Duo. She is one of his Guardian Beasts and has reached the level of a Holy Beast (R=312) Duo Duo has contracted a grimoire. (R=729) '''Skills' Innate Inherent Skills: * Spit – A Thorny Flower can s'hoot poison. The power of the poison depends on the level and strength of the Thorny Flower. You can hear the Thorny Flower 'hiss' before it spits. (R=7) The poison can be described as an acid at low levels or a ‘Soul Eating’ poison at higher levels '"''These thorns carried a certain sweet aroma. When they prick people, they would not feel any pain, on the contrary, they would feel pleasure as if they were in a dream. Once they fall asleep, their muscles and bones would also begin to melt…… Compared to a spider’s venom that could melt the organs"' . * 'Root' – The '''Thorny Flower' absorbs nutrients from the ground, allowing for root attacks or recovery. As long as it touches the ground, it can replenish its energy from the earth. . * Propagation – Orders the Thorny Flower to break off its branches to form another copy of itself. These copies can later reconnect to the original Thorny Flower. It can also Summon lower level/rank versions of itself . * Feeding – Orders the Thorny Flower to feed on dead corpses. This allows the Thorny Flower to store a huge amount of energy it can use at a later time. The Thorny Flower had the ability to store excess energy absorbed from corpses within its body. It's stored in its fruits, which are called the Flower Fruits. Each and every fruit that's on the Thorny Flower has the ability to replenish the flower’s power at any time. (R=10) To evolve the Thorny Flower must feed on corpses that have the most suitable attributes. The higher the level, the greater the benefit. When the Thorny Flower feeds on corpses, there is a big secret to it. If the Thorny Flower absorbs corpses that have the same attributes, then it will not become a “variation”, it can only gain levels. Conversely, if the Thorny Flower absorbs corpses that don't have the same attributes (e.g. a human body) it will not gain levels, it will evolve into a “variant”.(R=10) . * Spore – Orders the Thorny Flower to disperse its spores. Spores allow the plant to multiply similar to Propagation but it's slower and requires more energy. These spores are white in color. (R=151) . Beasts Summon Plants * Sleeping Flower: * Thorny Flower Army: From the moment she becomes a Thorny Flower Demoness, she can summon neigh countless spitting thorny flowers - thorny flower overlords (normal 1-4), each having their own evolution pathway depending on what they eat. After she becomes Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen, the army becomes countless bronze rank 1-10 thorny flowers, who tend to evolve directly into silver upon their first kill. * Giant Thorny Flower Vine(s): '''The vines can grow and intertwine to form an enormous vine giant. It has a body, head, hands, and legs, and is '''immune to ALL physical attacks!. (R= 285) * The Great Thorny Flower Treant: From the ground, innumerable thorns lashed out. That was the masterpiece that Yue Yang had devised for the Thorny Flower Demoness. (R=298) * Mad Thorny Flower General: of up to 50 meters. Its upper body was similar to the female general in vine armor, wearing a wreath of countless Thorny Flowers, but its lower body was still a huge thorny flower vine. This Mad Thorny Flower General inherited most of the power of the Crazy dancing grass. It could remote the psychic blow, combined with the powerful strength of the original Thorny Flowers, its combat power is ten times more powerful than before. The most important thing is that it has the ability to fight independently, even if Duo Duo is dormant (asleep), it can still come out to help Yue Yang fight. * Smog Thorny Flower General: heart of mist. Evolution's and Level Up: * Spitting Thorny Flower (Normal-Rank Level 1, Given by Yue Bing) (R=7) * Bloody Tongued Spitting Thorny Flower (Bronze-Rank Level 1) (R=24) (after first meal) * Devil Mask Spitting Thorny Flower (Silver-Rank Level 1) (R=38) (after eating one of the 3 main criminals of white stone city) * Magic Eye Spitting Thorny Flower (Gold-Rank Level 1) (R=39) (after swallowing Ha Xin's arm) * Thorny Flower Demoness / Little Thorny Flower Demoness (Bronze-Rank Level 1) (R=96) (after finally digesting Ha Xin's arm) * Thorny Flower Demoness / Little Thorny Flower Demoness (Sliver-Rank Level 1) (R=151) (after digesting 8 demon generals) * Runic Phantom Thorny Flower Demoness (Gold-Rank Level 1) (R=171) (after eating a gold rank level 7 demon) * Gold-Rank Level 1 to Diamond-Rank Level 1 (R=254) (after eating several minor innates) * Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen (Bronze-Rank Level 1 *AND* a Holy Beast-Rank 1 / 1 Star) (R=312) (after digesting several innate level 3's and eastern goblin tribe members) * Makes a Spirit / Soul Blood Contract and becomes one of Yue Yang's Guardian Beasts. (R=312) * Bronze Rank Level 1 to Silver Rank level 1 (after eating the level 5 innate from the sky hall on the second floor of Tong Tian Tower) * Silver Rank Level 1 to Gold Rank Level 1 (after eating demon eye and Sky Dragon) * Gold Rank Level 1 to Diamond Rank Level 1 (after eating 30+ innates above level 4 during the battle for the mother earth potion) Category:Characters Category:Plant-Type Category:Female